Sonic the Hedgehog Dimensions in Danger
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Eggman has teamed up with some new benefactors. Together, they've tricked an ancient yet mighty empire into conquering a parallel Earth, slaughtering any local resistance, and handing said planet over to their client, who's enslaved all remaining survivors. Earth's only hope is Sonic and the Resistance, but can they stand up to the new Eggman Empire? Contains Skylanders Elements
1. The Resistance Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did then I would do this as a continuation of the Sonic Games. Anyway let's get right to it. One more thing this story is set in a different timeline from my usual Skylanders Stories. Namely the 4th Dimension I mentioned in Skylanders Imaginators.

Anyway Here's the Full Summary: Eggman has formed an alliance with a new benefactor. Together, they have tricked the most fearsome and dangerous empire in all of creation into conquering a parallel Earth, slaughtering any local resistance, and handing said planet over to their client, who have enslaved all remaining survivors. Earth's only hope is Sonic the Hedgehog and the Resistance, but can they stand up to the power of Eggman and his new allies? And can they survive the risk of pissing off the Arkeyan Weapon Masters? Contains Skylanders elements.

**Sonic Dimensions in Danger**

**The Resistance Returns**

In the world of Skylands, namely, the Radiant Isles, the Sanctuary was abuzz with activity. Spyro and Wendel were there, relating all of the recent events with Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Ignitor, Stealth Elf, Drobot, and Cynder, who were also there for various reasons. Stealth Elf and Ignitor were two of the Skylanders who teamed up with Yuzu, Pele, and the Twins from Hektore to protect the Radiant Isles and free the Mystic Seekers living there. Cynder was there since she was made to do Malefor's bidding at a young age, and might have her executed because of it despite agreeing with the Arkeyan Weapon Masters. Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy were also present, since they were two of Spyro's closest friends.

"How did it come down to this?" Gill Grunt lamented. "All of Earth is now under the Iron Rule, under the forces of darkness. Anyone who is capable of stopping them is either dead or otherwise unable to act."

"What did you expect?" replied Ignitor. "Tchang Zu has gone to summon Rose and Sara's older brother Emperor Drake, the Leader of the Arkeyan Empire to tell him what happened the day after Rose and Sara stabbed Drago, Ice, and Cody in the back for backing up the Arkeyans and following Arkeyan Bylaws, even if they didn't know they were doing it. And the first thing the Emperor did was wipe out all of Avalon and the Royal Family, aside from Tchang Zu, not to mention eliminate those who dishonored the Arkeyan Weapon Masters and all of their relatives."

"And he took the Arkeyan Empire's Elite guard to do it by wiping out the Arkeyan Autogyro Fleet assigned to Rose and Sara as punishment for their failures," Cynder added. "After warning them of Emperor Drake's return, the Leader of the Mystic Arkeyans tried to flee, but she was eliminated by some masked creature we've never seen before. Soon afterward, Tchang Zu formed an alliance with Kaos and Malefor and some new guy called Doctor Eggman. They covered the Earth in eternal darkness, wiped out any and all traces of good magic, and made slaves of the entire human race."

Stealth Elf added her own two cents. "And most of the other Skylanders bowed down to Emperor Drake to try to get on his good side. Chop Chop and Drill Sergeant were the first ones to hail Emperor Drake's return as the best thing since sliced bread."

There was a moment of silence. Earth had fallen at the hands of Tchang Zu, who had usurped the Arkeyan Empire's bylaws to get their own Weapon Masters to attack the Earth. Tchang Zu and Emperor Drake had proven themselves to be far more powerful than ever before even if the alliance between the two was over. Something had to be done… but none of those present in the room had the ability to stop these grave threats.

At last Trigger Happy spoke. "There's still hope," he said, bringing optimism to the discussion. "We just have to believe."

"Well, if there is hope," replied Cynder, "then we had better find it fast. The Arkeyan Empire's bylaws prohibit them from acting."

"Well, that's pretty much what we're here for."

The voice that seemed to come out of nowhere took the Skylanders by surprise. They all turned to see what appeared to be an anthropomorphic hedgehog standing there. He was backed by his friends, who were also anthropomorphic animals of various kinds. However, this hedgehog seemed to have an air of confidence about him, one that brought some relief to the otherwise astonished Skylanders.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Gill Grunt was the first to speak.

"I'm Sonic," the hedgehog replied. "Sonic the Hedgehog. And we are the Resistance." He sounded as confident as he looked.

"How did you get here?" Stealth Elf asked.

"Well the Arkeyan Weapon Masters brought us here," Sonic answered. "Something about needing a traitorous ex client of theirs eliminated in battle. Know anything about this?"

Spyro nodded. "It's a long story," he said before beginning to explain all that had transpired, occasionally pausing for Sonic to ask a few questions. Once Spyro was done, Wendel related everything that was going on at the moment. Needless to say, Sonic and the Resistance were shocked to hear all this, yet they weren't surprised.

"So Eggman's teamed up with this Tchang Zu guy to conquer the world, huh?" summarized Sonic. He rubbed under his nose, a cocky grin spreading across his face. "Well, in that case, let's crack that Eggman wide open-"

"Hold it," Wendel interrupted, holding up a hand. "First we'll need to gather the rest of the Skylanders and rescue Yuzu, Rose, Sara, and Pele. Once that's done, we may begin our counterattack."

"Wendel's right," Stealth Elf nodded. "We'd better get moving on that front."

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic agreed as they and the Skylanders went to their work. Both parties knew very well that the fate of the universe literally rested in their hands.

* * *

What do you think? Please read and review thank you that is all.


	2. The Dark Empire

**The Dark Empire**

The Resistance, led by Knuckles the Echidna, had just seen everything that had happened up to this point. The tension in the air was so thick you would need a chainsaw to cut it, and that is saying a lot.

The Resistance had witnessed the Arkeyan Weapon Masters sending a phenomenally large fleet to destroy Avalon, as well as every single star and planet in its dimension. Then they killed off the entire royal family in the most gruesome and unmentionable ways possible before turning their attention to all those who dishonored them. They and their relatives were utterly wiped out by the merciless Arkeyans.

After their conquest was complete, Emperor Drake delivered an ultimatum addressed to the entire universe. He declared that the universe now belongs to the Arkeyan Weapon Masters for all eternity. All civilizations and dimensions who opposed them or refused to surrender would be absolutely destroyed, just as the Avalon royal family was.

* * *

To make matters worse The Resistance then saw that Malefor had freed the Oni Generals and sent them across the Earth to Eliminate all good Magic after Sending the Grublins to eliminate all the good chi wizards across the earth bathing the planet in Eternal Darkness but not before he unlocked the gates to free the Goblin Army and destroyed them after that and burned down all of Ireland and the United Kingdom to prevent anyone from rising against them, the Crows had eliminated all the special forces ops and killed anyone who dared to resist and the universe was covered in Darkness and that was before Malefor burned down all of North America, Europe, and Asia and. Needless to say whatever was left of Humanity was forced to toil away under the Iron rule of the Dark Empire created by Malefor and his unholy alliance consisting of Doctor Eggman, Kaos, Lord Arcanon, and Tchang Zu and Prince Froggo and anybody who dared to resist was brutally executed publicly and using the execution styles of the Arkeyan Empire before showing Infinite defeating Yuzu, Rose, Sara, and Pele the Fire Dragon before eternally torturing them just as the Arkeyan Weapon Masters of the Past Present and Future sentenced all who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire to Eternal Torture at the hands of the Entire Arkeyan Empire Past, Present and Future until the end of creation. The Forces of Darkness then went on to reveal that Tchang Zu tipped off the Arkeyan Weapon Masters to begin with which made him their client and by Arkeyan Empire Law the Arkeyans are forbidden from interfering in the affairs of their previous clients or anyone they team up with. The Resistance then saw that Shendu and all who dared to dishonor the Arkeyan Weapon Masters along with all their relatives were suffering Eternal Torture at the hands of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters Past Present and Future until the End of Creation.

* * *

When the holographic recording finished, all Resistance eyes turned to Silver for answers.

"What?" Silver was starting to get uncomfortable under all the eye contact he was receiving. "What are you looking at me for?"

"Aren't you a time traveler?" Shadow asked. "Maybe you could tell us how bad the situation will get in... about two hundred years, give or take."

Silver pressed a few buttons on the hologram projector. "It's not going to look pretty but see for yourself."

A hologram was projected. The Resistance saw that in two hundred years' time, the Darkness had completely taken hold of Earth, and all that indwelled it lost hope. Even the once proud and mighty Arkeyan Empire had finally fallen to the Darkness. It enveloped not only the Skylands, but also the entire universe as well.

In the response the rest of the resistance gathered and saw that Darkness had taken hold of the Planet for 200 years and all of creation lost hope. Even the once proud Mighty Arkeyan Empire had finally fallen thanks to the Darkness covering not just Skylands but also the Entire universe as well.

The Resistance were stunned speechless at what they had just witnessed. The Darkness would consume everything in only two hundred years. To think that it started already...

At last Tails broke the silence.

"This can't be the end... can it?"

"Of course not, Tails," Sonic responded, his trademark cocky smirk returning. "All we have to do is save the world like we always do."

Knuckles' arms were crossed, and he was looking down. "Except this time, we have a far more dangerous enemy. This time, we answer to the Arkeyan Weapon Masters and their leader, Emperor Drake.

"Having seen all that, are you really sure we should speak to the guy who ordered the destruction of thousands of civilizations?" Vector asked.

"It appears to be our only choice," Espio replied.

"Maybe not," Tails said hopefully, holding up his Miles Electric. "I just got an email from Emperor Drake. He says that all we need to do is defeat the Arkeyan Weapon Masters' former client in battle. One that's done, the Weapon Masters can step in and finish the job by eliminating all those who allied with their former client, as well as their relatives." He didn't like the prospect that they would still kill either way. "Emperor Drake even has a portal gun to lead the Skylanders with."

"So, this sounds like we'd better run like there's no tomorrow," Sonic said gravely, "or there literally won't be a tomorrow. Let's do it to it!"

"Wait," Amy halted Sonic. "What about the civilians that are forced to work for the Darkness?"

"If we defeat the Arkeyan Empire's former client," Knuckles proposed, "it will send a message to all of creation that there is still hope."

Silver nodded. "It's just like I said on the day the Rookie joined us. If we want the people to rally, then we need to show them that strength can be found in other places besides numbers."

"And if we want to win, we'll have to make our own miracle," added Espio.

"But how do we even reach their former client?" asked Vector.

"That's a tough question," replied Knuckles, "but I'm sure Tails can figure it out, hopefully on the soonish side. The people of this planet need hope, and as long as the Eggman Empire runs amok, they have given into despair.

"I'll see if I can reach their former client," Tails offered, "but I can't guarantee it will be easy."

Tails went about his work. The Resistance had no idea that the Arkeyan Empire's former client had been three steps ahead of them all this time...

* * *

Aboard Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier, in the briefing room, Lord Arcanon was using technology and magic to discuss all that had happened recently, as well as to make sure that Earth and Avalon were still under the Iron Rule of Darkness.

Arcanon turned to Tchang Zu who was standing nearby. "Tchang Zu, give me a status report of the prisoners whom the Arkeyans have eliminated.

Tchang Zu nodded. "The prisoners in question are being eternally tortured as we speak. See for yourself."

He activated the ship's hologram projector, and Lord Arcanon could see that all those who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire were being tortured now and forever until the end of creation. Among them were Colleen, Chrissie, the Demon Sorcerers, and all their relatives dating back to the time of Saint Patrick.

Lord Arcanon nodded his approval. "Excellent. And what of the special prisoners in the maximum security compound?"

"They are suffering the worst of Eggman's wrath," Tchang Zu replied. "Infinite is doing a wonderful job beating down the Portal Master and that mouthy dragon."

The holographic scene changed to show Rose, Sara, Adinda, Yuzu, and Pele locked away in the deepest, darkest prisons known to the universe, bearing the indescribable. Yuzu and Pele the Dragon were receiving the worst of it, as were their ancestors, because they mouthed off against the Arkeyan Empire one too many times.

Lord Arcanon crossed his arms. "I can only guess that all of Avalon pretty much bows down to you at this point. But what about the human race? Are they subject to you as well?"

"Indeed, my lord," Tchang Zu answered. "They bow down only to me and the Goblins. And the best part? Nobody has the guts to speak out against us, because I am the former client of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters. Should anybody speak out against my iron rule, the crows will silence them, reminding them that they attacked after the Arkeyan Empire did."

Lord Arcanon nodded. "Which makes them think that you and the Arkeyans will attack if you dishonor them. Even if anyone proves they are brave enough to attack, then there would be no way to stop them because all Good Magic on Planet Earth has been destroyed thanks to Tarakudo and the Oni Generals."

"At least that's good news," agreed Tchang Zu, before something else crossed his mind. "But didn't you also mention that your dimensional counterpart has given you future information?"

"He has," Lord Arcanon nodded. "I shall let Doctor Ivo Robotnik, or Dr. Eggman, take the floor."

A moment later, the rotund genius walked onto the briefing stage. He cleared his throat before beginning.

"I had traveled to the second dimension to find that the Arkeyans were ruling the universe. As it turns out, that's the same dimension where the Shadow Dragons were unleashed upon the planet. Either way, Infinite and I have learned from our prior mistakes. Now we are prepared to defeat anything that dares to stop us in this dimension."

"Thanks to the information you supplied us, Doctor," Arcanon replied, "not only were we able to pick off all the Jteens that the Arkeyans missed, as well as all of Section 13, we also managed to steal the Celtic Keys, free Froggo's army, and destroy the gates. As you may know, the Jteens dishonored the Arkeyan Weapon Masters, and they and their relatives paid dearly for it. We have already seen just how mad Emperor Drake and the Arkeyan Weapon Masters can get."

"But their own bylaws prohibit them from coming after us!" Eggman chuckled. "Irony at its best. However, according to the crow spies, that still hasn't stopped them from hiring outside help to eliminate you, Tchang Zu."

"I am not worried in the slightest," Tchang Zu replied confidently. "Come what may. We'll be ready for anything."

"As long as the Resistance fails to eliminate you, then the Arkeyan Weapon Masters cannot come after us. All you need to do is sit on the throne in order to render the puny Resistance helpless. Meanwhile, to make sure they don't try anything, I'll send monster after monster to crush them."

Tchang Zu smirked. "Then I'll leave you to it."

The Forces of Darkness ended that conversation on that note, knowing full well that almost nobody could stop them now. The planet was covered in endless darkness, and rivers of blood ran across all the destroyed continents as a grave reminder to all who dared to defy the rulers of Avalon and the universe.

* * *

Author's Note: I know that this last chapter was intense but it needs to show the same level of Darkness that Sonic Forces Held. Hopefully it wasn't too intense for you the readers and I owe this to the help of my new editor. Thank you.


	3. Jailbreak

**Jailbreak**

The Resistance was using the Sanctuary in the Radiant Isles as their headquarters, since it was the only place that was secure enough for their needs, since everywhere else was under enemy watch. It was here that the Resistance was gathered to discuss a plan.

"Okay, so have you figured out how to rescue the prisoners yet, Tails?" Knuckles asked, "No doubt Eggman's learned from his previous mistakes by now, so we need to be quick."

"Well, we'd have to take a shuttle to get there," Tails replied, "The Arkeyans were kind enough to give us a ship to get us to space if the situation called for it, but we have no idea where the prisoners are being held."

As if on cue, the Resistance got a communication message. They saw that it was from Knuckles' spy.

"Knuckles, can you hear me?" the spy spoke.

"Rouge, it's about time," Knuckles said, "Did you learn anything?"

"Plenty. Eggman's rebuilt the Death Egg and is using it as a prison and a super weapon," Rouge spoke, "He's even holding Rose, Sara, Yuzu, and Pele there in different solitary confinement cells in response to any of our rescue attempts, and they're heavily guarded. The Rookie won't be able to bust them out as easily he did with Sonic."

"Somehow, we figured as much," Silver said, "Eggman's gonna have a lot to answer for. Any ideas?"

"According to the Arkeyans, Yuzu, Rose, and Sara, are all Portal Masters," Rouge explained, "All you have to do is get a Skylander to one of them and they can take things from there."

"There is also the matter on finding the Arkeyan Empire's ex-client Tchang Zu," Silver pointed out, "If we can defeat him, it'll be easier for the Arkeyan Army to help us fight off Eggman's fleet."

"There might be a better way," said Espio, "If we can send the Rookie to the prison and split up, we might be able to find them while keeping the enemy's attention on whoever defeats Tchang Zu."

"Espio's right," Amy said, "I've accessed the files the Arkeyan Weapon Masters have given us, and according to them, there is a loophole to get Yuzu, Rose, Sara, and Pele out of hot water for the time being. All they have to do is defeat a disloyal former client of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters, or team up with those hired by the Arkeyan Weapon Masters to dispose of disloyal former clients."

"Then it's settled," Sonic said, "The Rookie can go to the Death Egg and rescue the prisoners while I find a way to get to Tchang Zu. Once that's done, we can all meet up and take him down once and for all."

The Resistance agreed and headed out to perform their assignments.

* * *

As Knuckles was communicating with the Rookie, they found that the layout of the Death Egg's Prison Hall seemed very different than before, which greatly complicated things. The Rookie was a black wolf who wore green and white running shoes. He was armed with a Burst Wispon.

"Okay Rookie, listen up. Our other forces are dealing with enemy robots and shadow ninjas, so it looks like you took the best route," Knuckles said. "It's up to you to rescue the prisoners. According to Rouge, they're being held in the center of the facility. Spyro will be joining you on this venture."

"Don't worry, Knuckles," Spyro reassured, "We'll make sure to free the prisoners and make Eggman, Kaos, and Tchang Zu Pay for all they've done."

Spyro flew behind the Rookie as they both launched fireballs at the Egg Pawns that were guarding the prison. They blasted them with their fireballs and burst flame respectively before moving into the center of the prison.

"I can sense the presence of Yuzu, Rose, Sara, and Pele," Espio reported. "They're close."

"Then we'd better hurry up," Spyro responded. "Come on, Rookie."

The Rookie nodded. Racing as fast as he could, he dodged blasts from the Egg Bombers that were attacking as Spyro fought back, blasting them to bits as they sped their way to the center of the facility.

When they arrived, they found a red dragoness that was older than Spyro, currently being tortured by Eggman's Robots and Shadowkhan Ninjas. This was, of course, Pele, an elemental dragon of fire and Yuzu's partner, but the Rookie didn't know this yet.

"I don't know what these shadow things are, but we best destroy them," Spyro said as he and the rookie blasted the shadow ninjas and Eggman Robots. The robots and Shadowkhan fought back, but they were no match for the strength and will of Spyro and the Rookie. Once that was done, the two made sure to free Pele. It was a wonder that the dragon was still alive after all she had endured in that chamber.

"Pele, are you alright?" Spyro asked. "What happened to you?"

"This is the result of the wrath of the Arkeyan Empire upon my ancestors and Tchang Zu and his alliance," Pele sighed under the pain of her inflictions. "I'm sure you've probably figured this out by now, but the Arkeyan Empire was making a big mistake when they took Tchang Zu in as their client all those weeks ago. And in that little time, you've seen what they've done to Skylands, Avalon, and the Earth. All because the parents were just being parents."

"I'd love to catch up, but how about we get out of here before security catches up to us," Spyro said.

"You're right," Pele said, "I've got to find Yuzu, Rose, and Sara, and then we need to take the fight to Tchang Zu, Eggman, and Lord Arcanon."

"Already being taken care of," Spyro said.

The three bolted from the prison and made their way to the hangar, where they found Vector, Silver, Rogue, and Espio waiting for them. To Pele's surprise, Yuzu, Rose, and Sara were among them.

"Glad to see you guys are all in one piece," Spyro said.

"Yeah we're just lucky to be alive," Rose said before sighing, "I can't believe our own siblings would listen to somebody like Tchang Zu over their own flesh and blood."

"Arkeyan Bylaws, sis," Sara replied, "We were given a copy of them when we broke said bylaws by siding against Drago, Ice, and Cody when they banished Stacey to the Tenderlons for dishonoring our adopted sister."

"Your older siblings are crazy and insane to destroy half the planet and an entire dimension because of it," snapped Yuzu to the twins. "And, to add insult to injury, most of the Skylanders sided with Drake, Reina, and Rita after he goes on the war path."

"How about we save the history report for when we get off this crazy thing?" Vector responded.

"Vector's right," Spyro added. "There are still a few more prisoners to free."

After they managed to rescue the other prisoners that had been held captive on the floating prison in the first place, they took the Arkeyan Shuttle through a dimensional rift away from the Death Egg. Once they safely returned to the Radiant Isles, the team managed to catch up with Tails about what had been going on.

"So Tails, tell us. You have any good news to finding Tchang Zu and defeating him so the Arkeyan Empire can go on the offensive?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I was able to get a general location of Tchang Zu," Tails said. "After the Arkeyans wiped out Avalon's royal family and all who dared to help them fight off the Arkeyan Empire's Armada, Tchang Zu took the throne and has since been sitting upon it ruling with an iron fist."

"That much we know," Cynder hissed before she spoke again. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, the good news is that there is a Portal Network that can take you to Avalon and anywhere else in the universe," Tails said, "The bad news is that all the portal network routes and hyper space routes for that matter are all under the control of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters, and that any travel on said routes is monitored by the Arkeyan Empire's Imperial Guard."

"So you're telling me that we have to kiss up to the Arkeyan Weapon Masters to get to the portal and defeat Tchang Zu?" hissed Yuzu. "Are you kidding me? Kiss up to those genocidal maniacs?"

"I'm afraid it's the only way," Tails sighed.

"We may as well go see the Emperor," Sonic said. "Though for your sake, we'd better let Knuckles do the talking."

The resistance all agreed to that notion.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kaos' Fortress on the Cloudbreak Isles, Eggman, Glumshanks, Lord Arcanon, Kaos, and Malefor were speaking with Tchang Zu via communication screen concerning the situation. Floating before the team was Infinite, who was present as well.

"You're telling me that there's been a jailbreak, and the only ones who can stop me and get the Arkeyan Empire on the offensive are free?" snapped the Thunder Demon. "Your prison was a pathetic ball of useless metal!"

"It's not my fault that the Resistance somehow teamed up with the Skylanders," Eggman retorted. "Besides, all is not lost."

"Eggman's right," Kaos added. "Sensors show movement is heading to New Camelot as we speak. No doubt to try and persuade the Arkeyans to use the Hyperspace routes."

"It's too bad we were unable to get control of those," Lord Arcanon said. "Those routes are heavily guarded, and even with our vast technology and magic reserves, it would take ages. Besides, the main focus is to make sure that Tchang Zu is protected and does not face defeat at the hands of our enemies."

"I'm quite displeased about all of these setbacks," Infinite replied. "It would seem that the Resistance needs to be taught another lesson in pain and fear."

"Watch your mouth, Infinite, or I'll come over there and shut it for you!" snapped Tchang Zu.

"Unlike you, I managed to do what you were unable to, and that was eliminate the JTeens," Infinite spoke coolly. Tchang Zu sparked no fear in him. "Besides, they'll never get to the Emperor of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters in time."

On that note, Tchang Zu cut the line. The rest of the forces of Darkness began a discussion.

"Suppose Tchang Zu does get defeated and then the Arkeyans do decide to take the offensive," Kaos pointed out. "What's the plan then?"

"As usual, my grandson, I've already factored that in," Lord Arcanon replied. "I've helped to not only recreate the Eggman Fleet, but I've even expanded it and recreated all of Eggman's most fearsome robots yet."

"And don't forget that, thanks to the Phantom Ruby and Lord Arcanon's magic, we've got the most powerful monsters at our disposal," said Malefor. "In fact, I've got a little surprise for the Resistance on the way to New Camelot."

Malefor smiled maliciously, knowing full well that whatever he had planned, it was sure to give the Resistance some hell.


	4. The Portal Opens

**The Portal Opens **

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were flying to the capital of the Arkeyan Empire in a stolen Arkeyan Autogyro. Their mission was to convince Emperor Drake to give them access to the Portal Network so that the Resistance could get to Tchang Zu and defeat him.

"According to the GPS coordinates that the Emperor entered here, we should be at the Arkeyan Empire's Capital City in a hop, skip, and a jump," reported Tails.

However, things didn't look that easy, as the scanners began to pick up hostile signatures.

"Looks like Eggman's robot fleet isn't gonna just let us through," Sonic said upon spotting the same robot fleet that attacked him and Tails on the way to Spagonia during one of their previous adventures.

"The Emperor put some weapons in this Autogyro," Tails spoke. "You'll have to manually operate the weapons, Sonic, since this isn't the Tornado 1 we used when Dark Gaia attacked."

"And this fleet is the exact same fleet that attacked us on the way to Spagonia," Sonic said, "What are the odds?"

"How about we save the trip down memory lane for later," Knuckles interrupted. With increased concentration, Tails piloted the Autogyro through the barrage of attacks Eggman's fleet launched at them while Sonic fired missiles and energy blasts at the robots, destroying them on the spot.

Eggman's robot fleet continued their relentless assault on the Autogyro, but between Sonic using its weapons and Tails' piloting, they managed to clear out the robot fleet.

"Well, that was easy," Sonic commented.

"A little too easy," replied Tails. "Something doesn't seem right."

"Uh, guys? What's that?" Knuckles asked, pointing to something below them. The Resistance could see something big floating underneath them. The giant object emerged and flew upward until it was directly in front of them.

"Didn't we blast that piece of junk already?" Sonic said recognizing the giant rounded flying fortress.

"Looks like we'll have to destroy it again to get past," Tails noted as they began to fight the Egg Cauldron.

The Egg Cauldron began to fire all of its weapons, but Sonic countered by blasting each and every one of its projectile before opening fire upon the hatch, damaging it. Sonic and company repeated this pattern again and again until the Egg Cauldron took enough damage to force it to flee.

"New Camelot's dead ahead," Tails said upon seeing the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire's Royal City up ahead.

"Then let's get this over with," Knuckles spoke as the three pressed onward.

* * *

Back in the Sanctuary, the rest of the Resistance was discussing all that had happened as of late.

"Do you think Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles will be okay?" Charmy asked. "I mean, the Arkeyan Empire is tough enough, so Eggman's bound to try and eliminate them with everything he's got."

"This is Team Sonic we're talking about," Vector spoke, "They can handle it."

"But Charmy said that Eggman's attempting to eliminate them," Amy pointed out. "Not to mention he's working with Kaos, Lord Arcnaon, Tchang Zu, and who knows who else."

"Still, like Shadow once said, we need to fight like we always have," Silver replied. "If we give into despair now, we'll never win."

"Silver's right," Espio spoke. "And we still need Yuzu, Rose, Sara, and Pele to defeat Tchang Zu and lead the Skylanders to victory."

The team in question turned to Yuzu, Rose, Sara, and Pele. They were unconscious under the pain of the many wounds inflicted upon them during their eternal torture.

"At least Skylands is safe for the time being," said Shadow, "but it won't remain that way for much longer. If Emperor Drake and the Arkeyans are eliminated, then so is Skylands' last line of defense."

"Sensors indicate that defeating Tchang Zu will turn the tide of the war," Omega added, "Even so, chances of victory are slim."

"Omega's right, but there is always a chance," Rouge replied. "I have faith that we can win this war somehow." The rest of the Resistance agreed.

The Resistance and the Skylanders in the Radiant Isles began to prepare for a counterattack. There was not much time, for the fate of the universe was at stake.

* * *

Meanwhile in New Camelot, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were standing outside of the double doors that led to Emperor Drake's throne room.

"Well, this is it," Tails said after taking a deep breath. "The Emperor's waiting on the other side."

"Before we go in, I have to ask you something," Knuckles told Tails. "You said that you met another version of Emperor Drake before. What's he like?"

"Well, the version of the Emperor I met was in training and ruled the Arkeyan Empire of another Dimension," Tails said. "It was a dimension where the Shadow Dragons ran loose due to the overuse of the power of Shenron. He was charitable, but still fearsome enough for all of Skylands to bow down to him and the Arkeyan Empire if they've been dishonored or those they look out for have been dishonored."

"Well, considering what this version of Emperor Drake was tipped off by Tchang Zu about the dishonor that the enemies of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters caused, not to mention what Yuzu, Pele, Rose, and Sara did, I wouldn't be surprised if he threw them under the bus," Sonic said casually, much to the shock of Knuckles.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, how can you make light of something like this?" Knuckles snapped, "In case you forgot, the Arkeyan Weapon Masters gave us their history and made it clear that if we screw up or dishonor them by insulting them or their people and culture, they'll kill us and destroy our world, just like they did to Avalon and every star, planet, and galaxy in its dimension, just like half of planet Earth!"

"You think I don't know that?" Sonic retorted, "Still, we're here to save the Earth and get the Arkeyans in the battle by defeating Tchang Zu. Then, once all is said and done, we can restore our world. Sure, people will die, but then again, we can't let that stop us. We have to fight for all the people that are still left on the planet."

Tails and Knuckles were impressed at Sonic's speech. Taking another deep breath, they opened the door to the throne room. As to be expected, they found Emperor Drake waiting for them.

"I was wondering when you would show up," the Emperor said. "I was beginning to think that you would've forced my hand and send in the Skylanders to do the job instead of you lot."

"Your Highness, we're here because we need a way to get to Tchang Zu and destroy him once and for all," Tails said.

"And you want me to open a portal to Avalon to get you there, right?" Emperor Drake assumed.

"That's pretty much it," Sonic said. "Think you can do it?"

"Of course I can do it," Emperor Drake said, "The Portal to Avalon is on the Radiant Isles. I sent you outside the palace, so you'll be free to take as much help as you need to eliminate Tchang Zu once and for all."

"You can count on us," Sonic nodded as he, Tails and Knuckles left.

Once they were gone, a woman around the Emperor's age entered the room. She was a young woman about Drake's age, with black hair pulled into a bun.

"I know it's not my place to ask this, but do you really think that the Resistance can defeat them? And do you think it's wise to trust them, not to mention the traitors?" the woman asked, referring to the Resistance, Yuzu, Rose and Sara.

"Of course it's not wise to trust them at all. That's why I don't trust them, Ramona," Emperor Drake replied to the woman now known as Ramona. "Besides, they're only a means to an end anyway, and once Tchang Zu is eliminated by their hand, then we Arkeyans can step in and take the lead from here on out, and the Skylanders will have to do what you tell them to from here on out."

"You mean to say we can turn the tables and go after Kaos and his army head on?" Ramona asked her husband.

"Indeed," Emperor Drake said, nodding. "And I've made good use of this time by perfecting the Sealing Spell. It is now ready."

Ramona smiled maliciously, knowing full well that she wanted to put Yuzu, Rose, Sara and Pele in their places once and for all, and Drake knew that as well, but he didn't give her the opening she needed until now.

"How I've waited to hear that," the Empress of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters smiled evilly, "And there's nothing they'll be able to do about it. All the Governors even backed me up on this, and so did the rest of your relatives."

"And I haven't even told the Resistance the next part," Drake added, excitement creeping into his voice. "Once they defeat Tchang Zu, then all the territory he conquered will belong to us, which means that the Arkeyan Weapon Masters will literally rule the entire universe. We will be a godlike race regardless of what happens!"

Ramona smiled as she and Emperor Drake kissed, knowing that they'd end up ruling Skylands and the entire universe regardless of what happened.

* * *

Back on the Radiant Isles, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were discussing with the rest of the Resistance what had happened.

"Well, the good news is that a Portal to Tchang Zu is open and we can crush him," Knuckles said.

"Which means we can short out that giant walking power plant," Sonic spoke. "Let's get going."

"Hold it," Tails said, "According to the data that Emperor Drake gave me, defeating Tchang Zu won't be an easy task. We're gonna need something he won't expect."

"Why not send in the Rookie?" Vector asked, "Tchang Zu knows nothing about the kid. He'll never expect it."

"Are you ready for this, Rookie?" Knuckles asked the Rookie, who nodded, showing that they were ready to fight.

"Well, in that case, let's get going." Sonic said as he, the Rookie, and Tails headed into the portal to meet their destiny.


	5. Showdown in Avalon

**Showdown in Avalon**

Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and the Rookie arrived in Avalon through the Portal that Emperor Drake had created. Needless to say, when they arrived, the place looked like it was burned to the ground as if a massive war just recently occurred. The place was littered with impaled corpses and destroyed Arkeyan Robots as the smell of death and destruction hung in the air for all eternity.

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and the Rookie were shocked upon shocked at the sight of the destruction before them which spread beyond what the eye could see.

"Looks like a tornado hit the place," Sonic spoke. "Or a firestorm."

"I'm picking up traces of the Eternal Sources," Tails said, reading his Miles Electronic. "It looks like the Arkeyan Weapon Masters have been busy."

"Well, that explains so much," Sonic said as the Rookie looked around, "Even so, we've got a job to do. Let's find that overgrown power plant and kick his ass once and for all."

Shadow, Tails and the Rookie agreed as they followed Sonic to get to Avalon, but what they didn't know was that Tchang Zu's eyes and ears were everywhere, and that he had heard everything.

* * *

Speaking of whom, Tchang Zu was pissed when news of Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and the Rookie's arrival on Avalon reached him.

"You said that you'd finish off the Resistance, and you _failed!_" snapped the Thunder Demon to Eggman, Malefor, Lord Arcanon, Kaos, and Infinite via magic circle. "You all are the most incompetent, bungling, useless idiots I've ever known! If I'd known that the Resistance would get past your fleet, I would've done what my other dimensional counterparts did and waited till the Emperor of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters found out on his own, you jackasses!"

"And look how _that_ worked out," Infinite spoke, once again completely unafraid of the irate Tchang Zu. "They're all dead, and the Arkeyan Weapon Masters still rule the universe after they killed them. If you ask me, you are the useless one."

"Infinite is right," Lord Arcanon said. "All you've done is sit on your lazy ass while the rest of us have been pulling our weight to try and solidify our hold on the universe and kill the emperor."

"And if it wasn't for the fact that we had you go see the Arkeyans as their client and tell them if the dishonors committed against their people and that the Empire's bylaws forbid them to interfere with the affairs of their former clients or anybody who is allied with their former clients, then we would've kicked you to the curb a long time ago," Malefor added. "Let's face it. We've accomplished more in less than a week than you have after the Goblins awoke, and that is saying a great deal."

"Malefor's right," Kaos said, showing a backbone. "You're the one who needed us. If we didn't show up and come up with this plan, you'd be on your own and dead."

"We only needed you to make sure that the Arkeyans didn't attack us while we conquered Earth," Eggman added.

Tchang Zu roared in rage before disconnecting the call, which left Eggman and his team to talk freely.

"The idiot doesn't even know that we have been using him all along," Eggman said once Tchang Zu was gone.

"Indeed," Lord Arcanon said. "I've sampled Tchang Zu's energy and used it to power the Phantom Ruby and all of Eggman's robots among a few other things."

"And I've even tapped into the power of the Shadowkhan, which means that we win no matter what, because whatever the outcome, we'll just cruise in and take over Avalon and the Earth," said Malefor.

"And then Skylands and the entire universe will be ours," Eggman said. With that, he and his alliance all began to laugh evilly. Their plan was foolproof.

* * *

Back on Avalon, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and the Rookie managed to get to what used to be the royal family's palace. Only now the place was a shell of its former self. It was stained with the blood and battle scars of all who dared to oppose the Arkeyan Weapon Masters.

"I guess anybody who opposes the Arkeyan Weapon Masters gets slaughtered on the spot," Sonic shivered seeing the corpses of all who dared to fight the Arkeyans.

"These guys are even scarier than Eggman could ever be," Tails spoke as they entered the palace.

Burst Wispon in hand, the Rookie followed Sonic, knowing that the future of the universe literally rested on the outcome of this battle.

* * *

Sure enough, the team arrived outside the palace.

"Well, this is it," Sonic said with the most serious tone he has had in possibly years. "The battle we enter will be the biggest one we've faced yet. I'm sure I don't need you to tell me this, Tails, but the future of the universe is literally resting upon us."

Shadow, Tails, and the Rookie were very shocked. While Sonic was known to make inspiring speeches, this was the most serious he had been. He didn't even show a hint of his trademark cockiness. Nevertheless, the three followed Sonic into Avalon's Palace, knowing full well what they had to do.

Upon arriving in the Palace Throne Room, they found the place had been destroyed, and the smoldering remains of all who dared to piss off the Arkeyan Empire were on display to scare anyone who dared to oppose the current ruler into submission after the place had been removed to suit the tastes of the new ruler of Avalon and Planet Earth. who was currently sitting on the throne.

"So, the filthy rats and the Resistance show up at last," Tchang Zu hissed. "Once I eliminate you and the pitiful Arkeyan Weapon Masters, I'll rule the universe."

"You have no chance of defeating us," Shadow said, clearly not afraid of Tchang Zu at all.

"That's right," Sonic added. "You're nothing but an oversized glorified lightbulb. One that isn't even bright to begin with."

Tchang Zu roared and began to blast the Resistance, but they dodged and fought back. Sonic used his homing attack to do damage to the Thunder Demon, but his thick armor prevented that from happening.

"Is that the best you've got, you filthy rat?" Tchang Zu sneered as he blasted Sonic, only to miss.

"Not even close," Shadow retorted. "Chaos Lance!"

Shadow fired his Chaos Lance attack at the Thunder Demon, damaging him, before aiming a homing attack at the demon's head, disorienting him enough for Sonic to attack again. This time, the Rookie roasted Tchang Zu with a supercharged Burst Wispon that had been powered by the Arkeyan Weapon Masters themselves for this task.

"Keep it up," encouraged Tails. "We're winning!"

"That's what you think!" Tchang Zu roared before blasting the entire place with lightning to try and fry the Resistance members. Sonic, Shadow, and the Rookie dodged the attacks while Tails used his twin tails to fly out of the way.

"Guys, the only way to stop Tchang Zu is to aim for his weak spot," Tails said.

The Rookie got the message as he jumped and fired his burst weapon right at Tchang Zu's head, burning it badly, before Shadow and Sonic joined in and aimed their most powerful attacks at the Thunder Demon's head, destroying it and killing him on the spot. The Resistance panted heavily after finishing their battle.

"At last, Tchang Zu's dead and we eliminated the Emperor's ex-client," Sonic spoke.

"True, but somebody else could just barge in and take over Avalon, and then we'll be right back where we started," Shadow pointed out.

"You're right," Tails added, "We need a plan."

As if on cue, Drake and Ramona showed up. With them were the Arkeyan Empire's Imperial Guards.

"You have done well, Resistance, but we will take things from here," Emperor Drake said, "Our traitorous ex-client's corpse will be disposed of at once."

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and the Rookie watched as the Arkeyans destroyed the dead demon by blasting it apart molecule by molecule.

"And there's one more thing," the Emperor added. "By defeating the traitor, all territory that he conquered now belongs to us. I commend you for carrying out our work for us."

"So, what are you saying?" Tails gasped.

"Basically, Avalon and, by extension, the Earth and its galaxy are now ours," Ramona added. "Now for the time being, get the hell out of our sight!"

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and the Rookie were banished back to the Radiant Isles through a portal that Ramona literally kicked them through. Once it was closed, Ramona turned to her husband and spoke. "We did it, dear."

"That's right, Ramona. I told you that we'd rule the universe someday, and now today is that day," Drake replied as he and Ramona kissed. "The vineyard of our labors is ours to harvest. Now let's go make a big speech about who literally rules the universe before we have the Resistance act as our advance team until we have no further need for them anymore."

"How about we redecorate the throne room first and spend some time together?" Ramona purred, "It's been so long since we had that."

Drake and Ramona decided to do that before calling a contracting crew to remodel the place and turn it into an outpost for the Arkeyan Weapon Masters.

* * *

Back on the Radiant Isles, the rest of the Resistance were doing their thing when Sonic, Tails, Shadow and the Rookie came out of a portal after having been literally kicked through it.

"What just happened?" Vector asked. "Did you defeat Tchang Zu?"

"We eliminated him, but it would seem that our problems have potentially gotten worse," Shadow spoke.

"What do you mean?" Charmy asked. "Tchang Zu's dead, which means the Arkeyans can go on the offensive against Kaos and Eggman now."

"That's part of the problem," Tails said, having leafed through one of the books Hugo left, "According to the Arkeyan Empire bylaws, by defeating an ex-client that betrayed them, the Arkeyan Empire takes over all of his territory."

"What are you saying?" Silver asked. "Has Eggman got something else planned?"

"Actually, what Tails is saying is that by destroying their former client, the Arkeyan Weapon Masters literally rule the entire universe, and all who dishonored them are marked for execution," Shadow added.

"Where are Yuzu, Rose, Sara, and Pele?" Sonic asked.

"They're still in recovery," Spyro said. "Unfortunately, we may as well make it a morgue once the Arkeyans catch up to them."

The Resistance were shocked at the thought of the Arkeyans turning the Radiant Isles Medical room into a morgue, knowing full well how dangerous they could be.

"Then we better hope they recover and get as far away from Skylands as possible," Vector said.

"Actually, the Arkeyans might be too busy with Kaos and company to deal with petty issues at the moment," said Espio. "They'll want to focus on the bigger threat."

"Then we better go rescue the Earth first," Shadow said, "If the Arkeyans do decide to turn on us, then we'll fight like we always have."

The Resistance agreed with that as they prepared for the next phase of their war against the Galactic Alliance.

* * *

Author's Note: And so ends the First Arc of Sonic Dimensions in Danger. Please Read and Review.


	6. The Emperor's Speech

**The Emperor's Speech **

The entire universe had gathered as Emperor Drake, leader of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters, and his wife Ramona were about to give a speech across all of creation now that the universe belonged to them and the Arkeyan Empire. The two leaders were flanked by the Arkeyan Empire's Elite Guard for security.

"Attention, all of creation. I am Emperor Drake, leader of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters. We now rule the entire universe. The locals of the planets known as Earth and Avalon have dishonored our people, so in retaliation, we've slaughtered all who dared to oppose us, as well as all their relatives. Those who weren't have been sentenced to eternal torture until the end of creation," Emperor Drake bellowed across the entire universe. He paused to allow all of creation to witness the Arkeyan Weapon Masters at their finest doing what the Emperor aptly described.

Once Emperor Drake had finished, he stepped aside to let his wife Ramona take the lead.

"And we have even turned the planets of resistance into outposts for our empire. Your planets are now our planets, and your time is now over!" Ramona added as the Arkeyans finished the remodeling of the royal palaces into Arkeyan Empire Outposts.

But Ramona wasn't done there.

"And I have a personal message to Yuzu, Rose, Sara, and Pele, since I know you four are listening. You four have pissed me off the most by standing with those who dared to dishonor the Arkeyans. Rose and Sara, you stabbed Drago, Ice, and Cody when they rightfully banished the bitch known as Stacey to the Tenderloins for dishonoring my adoptive sister-in-law Maria. Yuzu and Pele, you both have shamed the Arkeyan Weapon Masters by constantly mouthing off to us, so now your relatives shall pay the ultimate price!"

On cue, the Arkeyans began eternally torturing all of Yuzu's and Pele's relatives, and this time, they made sure that Yuzu and Pele heard their cries of pain and felt every inch of it.

"And to the Resistance who eliminated our traitorous client Tchang Zu on our behalf, we thank you, but know this," Ramona added, "You are still under our contract, which means you must do what we tell you. Should you dare attempt to oppose us, we will destroy you, your planet, and every single star and galaxy in your entire dimension, just as we did to the dimension that did demonology reports!"

The destruction of said dimension was shown, sending all of creation into terror and hysteria.

"And guess what, Skylanders?" Drake spoke. "Now that Ramona is a Portal Master, you must all answer to her now, which means should you dare conspire behind her back, I will know about it!" To the rest of creation, he added, "And as for the rest of you in the universe, pay attention! The Arkeyan Empire has eyes and ears everywhere. Nothing you do or say will go unseen or unheard. We will slaughter anybody who dares to oppose us from here on out, as well as their entire civilization, and sentence them to eternal torture until the end of creation just like we did to all those previous who dared to dishonor us!"

The Emperor then displayed the final punishments of all who dared to piss off the Arkeyan Weapon Masters.

"You have been warned," he said. "Emperor Drake has spoken!"

On that note, he ended the speech, knowing he had the entire universe at his mercy. He could wipe them out just like that if he wanted to.

After the speech the Emperor spoke to his wife.

The Emperor turned to his wife. "I'd say that we pretty much made it perfectly clear that we rule the Universe from here on out," he said. "And now that we have the Resistance on speed dial, there is literally nobody left in creation that can stop us now."

"And you wanna know the best part?" Ramona added. "Not even your disgraceful sisters Rose and Sara or that lizard Pele and her sack of crap partner Yuzu can stop us now, considering that the Skylanders answer to us," Ramona spoke. "I'm the new portal master in town, and not even the Resistance will dare to oppose us from now on because we'll just eliminate them as well. So, what of your other sisters and cousins?"

"Lancelot's got the Imperial Guard ready to kick butt, Reina and Rita are taking the lead using the main army of the Arkeyan Empire, and cousin Kublai is ready to lead the advance party of the Arkeyan Armada," Drake said. "I'd say that we're all set to go."

Drake and Ramona then kissed on that note, knowing that the universe was literally theirs to control.

* * *

Back on the Radiant Isles, the Resistance was shocked and terrified at the speech that Emperor Drake had delivered, as well as the threat delivered to them should they dare to oppose the Arkeyan Weapon Masters.

"So, us defeating Tchang Zu was simply part of the Empire's plot to take over the universe?" Charmy asked.

"Pretty much," Shadow answered. "Now that the Arkeyans have complete control of the universe and all the dimensional warp gates, they can pretty much send the armada anywhere they need them to go."

"So, suppose we do anything to set them off," proposed Tails, "How are we supposed to prevent the destruction of our home dimension?"

"If we defeat Eggman and his newly-formed alliance and empire, then that should be enough to prove ourselves to the Arkeyans and convince them not to destroy our dimension," said Knuckles.

"Then all we gotta do is free Earth from Eggman's control and put it under the rule of the Arkeyans," Sonic said.

"Sonic, how can you even think to hand more territory to the Arkeyans?" Amy asked. "The planet belongs to everyone, and the human race deserves the right to be free, not to get out of the thumb of one group of slavers only to land under the thumb of another."

"I don't like it any more than you do, Amy, but as of now, the Arkeyans are literally too powerful for us to fight," Sonic said. "And we don't have enough forces to take on the Arkeyans and Eggman's alliance at the same time."

"Faker brings up a good point," Shadow said, earning a playful scowl from Sonic. "Once we defeat the doctor and his alliance, then we can decide what to do about the Arkeyan Weapon Masters."

"Actually, nothing we do at this point is gonna make a difference," Silver said, showing them another vision of the future. The Resistance saw that the Arkeyans ruled all of creation, slaughtering all who came from other dimensions that dared to resist before proceeding to destroy said dimensions. "The Arkeyan Weapon Masters are just too powerful for anybody to stop, and there's literally nobody left in the multiverse that can defeat them."

"That isn't stopping Eggman and his alliance from trying," Vector pointed out. "What do we do?"

"I'll tell you what we do," Shadow spoke, "If the Arkeyan Weapon Masters do decide to turn on us, then we fight like we always have."

"Shadow's right. Besides, this is just a vision of one possible future," Amy said, trying to inspire hope. "The future is not set in stone, so there is still a chance to stop Eggman and his interdimensional galactic alliance and save the universe from the Arkeyan Weapon Masters."

"Provided Emperor Drake doesn't decide to eliminate us once we eliminate Eggman and his alliance," Espio spoke. "At this point, there's no telling what the Arkeyans will do."

The Resistance were all left in somber moods, knowing that regardless of what they did, there was a good chance that they'd have to fight the Arkeyan Weapon Masters after all.

Little did they know that the Emperor had seen and heard everything, just as he said he would.

* * *

In New Camelot, Drake and Ramona had seen and heard everything and were preparing to make their next move when the leader of the Arkeyan Empire's Imperial Guard arrived.

"My Emperor, the armies are ready as we speak," the Head Imperial General said. "And your sisters Reina and Rita and cousin Kublai are ready to lead the armies to attack Eggman's interdimensional galactic alliance."

"Excellent," responded Drake. "Soon, the universe will learn what happens to those who dare oppose the Arkeyan Weapon Masters. Eggman's alliance will make the perfect examples of our new power," he added with glee. "Continue as you've been Cousin Lancelot."

"Yes, your highness. But shall we have somebody hunt down Yuzu, Rose, Sara, and Pele?" Lancelot asked.

"I've already put the Arkeyan Empire's stealth squad on it," said Ramona. "Basically, they're the squad that was put together by the Governor of the Phantom Arkeyans, and that's the squad we call for black ops duties."

"Yes, Your Highness," Lancelot spoke as he left the throne room as Drake and Ramona kissed.

"Now that we have that settled let's have some time all to ourselves, shall we?" Ramona purred.

"I thought you'd never ask. my dear," Drake said as he and Ramona headed to their quarters.

* * *

Author's Note: The Arkeyans Destroying the dimension that did demonology Reports is literally a reference to Dark Automaton's Demonology Reports fanfiction and the Arkeyan Weapon Masters destroying that dimension. Either way read and review and a big Shout out to Stardown for helping me out.


	7. Fighting Onward

Fighting Onward

After Emperor Drake made his speech and broadcasted it across all of creation, the Resistance was discussing what to do next. The Skylanders, who had been with the Resistance, had vanished, as they were busy making plans of their own. Fortunately, they were in the Sanctuary of the Radiant Isles, as it was the only place where the Arkeyan Weapon Masters couldn't hear them discuss.

"Now that the Arkeyans literally rule the universe, what's going to happen next?" Charmy asked. "According to the vision that Silver showed us, there's literally nobody left who can stop the Arkeyans."

"Perhaps, but then again, that was just a future vision," Sonic said, "There's still a chance to change all of this. There is still a slim chance that once we stop Eggman and his galactic alliance, we can defeat the Arkeyans by defeating the Emperor himself."

"And how do you suppose we plan to do that?" Amy asked.

"All we need to do is defeat Eggman by taking out his supply factories, and then we can go after Eggman himself," Knuckles spoke, remembering how they won the War to take back the planet Mobius.

"Except this time we're under heavy watch by the Arkeyan Empire, and it's only a matter of time before the Emperor sends a hit team after us once we prepare to make a move," Vector spoke.

"If only we had the Chaos Emeralds," Charmy sighed, "We'd have a fighting chance."

"Well the fact is, we don't," Shadow retorted, "Which means that we're gonna have to rely on our own strengths from here on out."

"You have a good point, but there are some important questions that have yet to be answered," Espio commented, "Who are we really fighting? How did this all begin, and how and why did it come to this?"

As if to answer Espio's question, the pool that Silver used to show visions of the future showed a vision of the past. The Resistance could see that Emperor Drake's adoptive sister Maria had been dishonored by the brat Stacey Valmont, and that Drago, Ice and Cody had banished her to the Tenderloins district in San Fran, only for Colleen and Chrissie to force them to rescue Stacey, and for Drago Ice and Cody to be stabbed in the back by Shendu and forced to work at Rose and Sara's mansion with said brat and her pack. The vision then transitioned to the next day as the Entire Arkeyan Empire slaughtered the brat, her pack, Colleen, Chrissie, Drago Ice and Cody's relatives and slaughtered and butchered all of North America and destroyed it, before moving on to Asia and eventually Avalon, and every star, planet, and galaxy in its dimension. The entire Arkeyan Empire slaughtered and butchered all who dared to resist them, even going as far as eating all who so much as dared to resist them. In the end, the planet was left running with rivers of blood.

The resistance also saw Tchang Zu, Kaos, Malefor, and Doctor Eggman finishing the job as they freed Froggo's Army, destroyed the gates to seal them, covered the earth in eternal darkness, wiped out any and all traces of good magic, and made slaves of the remaining humans, forcing them to bow down to them or be eliminated like all the civilizations in all dimensions who dared to resist. To make matters worse, the Skylanders, aside from Spyro, Tigger Happy, Gil Grunt, Ignitor, Cynder, Stealth Elf, Drobot and the Giants, all bowed down to the Arkeyan Weapon Masters with Chop Chop, Drill Sergeant, and the Dragon Skylanders, aside from Spyro, Drobot, and Cynder, being the first ones to bow to the Arkeyans. All the other Skylanders from the Trap Team, the Swap Force, the Superchargers and even the Senseis followed their lead as all of Earth felt the full wrath of the entire Arkeyan Empire, and those that dishonored them were all facing the rage of the entire Arkeyan Empire, past, present, and future, until the end of creation.

By the time that the Resistance had seen all that, Spyro, Tigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Ignitor, Stealth Elf, Drobot, and Cynder discussed the fact that they were shocked beyond words was the biggest understatement of all time.

The vision shifted to the present day and showed that the Arkeyan Empire's stealth squad, made up of the deadliest assassins from the Arkeyan Empire and hand picked by the leader of the Phantom Arkeyans, were currently hunting down Pele, Yuzu, Rose, and Sara, who had already fled as soon as they recovered from their injuries but Pele and Yuzu were feeling the rage of the entire Arkeyan Empire as the leader of the Phantom Arkeyans began torturing all their relatives living or dead and made sure that Yuzu and Pele felt the pain of all their relatives a thousand fold while doing the same to the dead civilizations who dared to oppose them.

As the vision ended, Charmy, Tails, Cream, and the Rookie fainted on the spot, overwhelmed at what they had just witnessed. Vector puked upon seeing all of that, while the rest of the Resistance was looking like they were completely and utterly at a loss at what they had just seen.

"I can't believe the Arkeyan Weapon Masters slaughtered and enslaved countless of lifeforms in the entire universe over the fact that their leader's adopted sister was dishonored by a spoiled rotten brat whom the Skylanders say should've been butchered a long time ago along with said brat's relatives and friends," Shadow said shocked.

"I knew the Arkeyans were pissed and enslaved the universe because they were dishonored, but the fact that they destroyed entire galaxies and dimensions over this has me at a loss for words," Rouge said.

"So, what now, oh fearless commander?" Amy asked Knuckles.

Knuckles was apparently at a loss upon seeing all that had happened before he spoke up, "First order of business is to rally the people of Earth and any remaining civilizations that want to restore the planet to the way it was before the Arkeyans attacked, and bring them to the Sanctuary here on the Radiant isles. Once we do that, we'll be able to take on Infinite and Eggman, and with them out of the way we'll finally get a shot at facing the Emperor himself."

"So basically, we're gonna take on the Arkeyan Weapon Masters after defeating Eggman huh?" Sonic spoke, "Sounds simple enough."

"Yeah, but without the Chaos Emeralds, we're screwed," said Vector. "If only we had some more muscle."

"Except Yuzu, Rose, Sara, and Pele are currently on the run from the Empire's Stealth Squad," Silver pointed out before sighing, "I thought they'd take the fight to Eggman by now."

"The Arkeyan Weapon Masters have so much at their disposal that they could take the fight to Eggman and his interdimensional galactic alliance at any time," Shadow said, "What we need to do is weaken the Doctor's supply lines on Earth while we still have the chance. Then after we defeat the Doctor, we go after the Arkeyan Weapon Masters."

"Shadow's right," Sonic said, "By defeating them, we will bring hope to this bleak planet; and once that's done, we can summon Skylus and have him undo all that has happened."

"At this point, it's the only plan we've got," Knuckles spoke.

"Assuming nobody tells the Arkeyans we're going after them when all is said and done. Have you forgotten that the Arkeyan Empire has eyes and ears everywhere?" Amy reminded, bringing up the fact that the Arkeyan Empire had eyes and ears on the entire universe, and that nothing would go unseen or unheard from the Arkeyans. "At this point, all the Skylanders bow down to the Arkeyans."

The Resistance knew that at this point, all the Skylanders, aside from the ones they met on the Radiant Isles, had given up fighting the Arkeyan Weapon Masters, with Drill Sergeant and Chop Chop being the first ones to hail Emperor Drake. Without another word, Sonic and the Rookie headed out to destroy one of Eggman's Facilities and free the slaves.

* * *

At the same time in New Camelot, Emperor Drake, his wife Ramona, and his sisters Princesses Reina and Rita were currently eternally torturing all who dared to dishonor the Arkeyan Weapon Masters with the power of the Entire Arkeyan Empire, past, present, and future; and they were using it to fry all who dared to dishonor the Arkeyan Weapon Masters and all related to those who pissed them off. Needless to say, it was a great way to vent the rage of the entire empire, past, present, and future, as well as the failures of their traitorous sisters Rose and Sara, and that equally mouthy portal master Yuzu and pathetic excuse of a lizard Pele.

"Progress report?" Emperor Drake hissed as they continued frying all who dared to dishonor the Arkeyans and made sure that all of creation saw it.

"The Resistance has begun the destruction of all of Eggman's factories on planet earth and freed all who were enslaved to work in them," Princess Reina spoke, "And the Arkeyan Armada has already continued the slaughter and butchering of all who serve Lord Arcanon and his alliance. At this rate, we'll take the fight to Eggman himself."

"And not even he nor the power of the Phantom Ruby will be enough to stop us," Princess Rita said, "Ever since Ramona joined us, the Arkeyan Royal Family has never been stronger; and with Yukie back in town interviewing the Skylanders, it's safe to say that we've already won."

"We've only won when we eliminate the traitors, and you all know whom I speak of," Empress Ramona hissed, referring to Rose, Sara, Yuzu, and Pele, "Which reminds me, is the Stealth Squad on their tail?"

"They're already on it as we speak, and they're chasing them to the edge of Skylands and the universe if they have to, even till the end of time," said Emperor Drake as they continued to eternally torture the dead. "There's a reason that nobody has escaped the Arkeyan Empire's Stealth Squad. They're the best at what they do, and by day's end, the traitors will be butchered according to how you see fit. In fact, we'll even give you the honor of executing the filthy sacks of crap."

"How I've waited to hear that. I'll have them butchered and display it to all of creation, showing that we don't take shit from anyone," Ramona responded spitefully as she continued the eternal torture of the Arkeyan Empire's enemies and all their relatives. She turned up the heat to beyond full blast upon all of Yuzu and Pele's dead relatives as she herself had personally led the teams that killed them. She, her husband, and her in-laws laughed spitefully and evilly across all of creation to the point where even the worst of the worst fainted in pure terror.

* * *

Sonic and the Rookie were on Earth as they boosted through one of Eggman's labs, destroying it on the spot before they destroyed another munitions plant, when they heard the spiteful laughter of the Arkeyan Royal family spanning all across creation to where even they were frightened to the bone, and the Rookie was looking like he was ready to have a heart attack.

"Come on rookie. Hang in there," Sonic said, trying to encourage the Rookie to stand. "We're almost close to our goal."

The Rookie was burned out, but remembered Sonic's encouraging words and continued on the mission to eliminate the factory and free the slaves.

Once that was done they returned to the Radiant Isles and met up with Knuckles.

"Well done, you two," Knuckles said, "That was the last of Eggman's ammunition factories. The rest of our forces and the Skylanders who teamed up with us have destroyed the others."

"At least we're making some progress, so what else is new?" Sonic asked.

"According to Tails, we found the location of Eggman's lair," Knuckles spoke, "It's in the middle of the outlands, and we've got the exact coordinates to his location."

"Then let's go crack that Eggman wide open once and for all," Sonic replied. "Unless there's bad news. And where is everyone else?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," said Knuckles, "but the rest of the Resistance were attacked by Eggman, Lord Arcanon and their armies in various locations. They're all in the hospital wing now. And to make matters worse, Eggman's Galactic Alliance is preparing to mount a final assault upon the leaders of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters using the power of the Phantom Ruby, and this time, the Ruby's become so strong that not even the Arkeyans and all who support them will survive it."

Sonic and the Rookie paled, knowing full well that if the Arkeyan Weapon Masters were eliminated and all who supported them died, then all hope for creation was sure to be lost to the point that not even a wish to the Eternal Dragon would be able to fix it.

"I guess it's just myself and the Rookie," said Sonic. "Well, let's get going. The universe is not going to save itself."

The Rookie nodded as he and Sonic headed off to the Outlands to face Eggman and his interdimensional Galactic Alliance for the last time, even though they knew that regardless of what they did, the Arkeyan Weapon Masters would rule the universe, and nobody in the multiverse would be able to stop them.


End file.
